


Late-Night Confessions

by HeartsickHand



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Altar Boy - Freeform, Belts, Burns, Christianity, Church Sex, Cigarettes, Coercion, Communion Wine, Confessional, Crying, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Drinking, Drunk Sex, Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Intoxication, M/M, Molestation, Non-Consensual Spanking, Pedophilia, Sadism, Secrets, Smoking, Spanking, Underage Drinking, Wetting, cigarette burns, extinguishing ciggys on boyflesh, i know very little about church and christianity sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:47:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29138052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartsickHand/pseuds/HeartsickHand
Summary: Elder Aaron, a violent drunk in his private time, finds himself in the confession booth after the church has closed, unexpectedly hearing the late-night sobbing confessions of Joshua, the young altar boy.He realizes he can take advantage of the situation.
Relationships: Elder/Altar Boy, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 20





	Late-Night Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally supposed to be uhhhh lets-player fanfic but i figured I should probably uh, not lmao. But yeah this is just some cracked out fic writing, it ain't real, and ofc I dont condone it. enjoy, i only like wrote it & posted so its probably a bit shit but thats just where im at atm

Aaron slumped into the confession booth, a tepid half-empty half-flat bottle of communion wine limply pulled along in his right hand. He pressed it to his lips and opened his throat, letting the deep purple liquid drain into his stomach. He didn't much mind nor notice the beads of it running down his chin and landing with dull thuds onto his clothes; it had been a hard day, and he was taking what he deserved. _ Stupid fucking pastor _ , he muttered to himself through slurred lips. He let the numbness take him, pushing the anxiety and anger to the back of his mind to fester.

Josh had been told to clean up after service, sent to organize some back rooms to make up for not memorizing the day's sermon as asked. As much as he hated doing the work, it did mean that he would be allowed access to the entire church, without anyone there. There were a few cameras of course, but the doors would lock behind him, so he was alone -- Josh just had to remember to call his dad to get picked up when he was done.

The child wandered through the building, jiggling each doorknob and seeing, if it was unlocked, what lay inside. Eventually he came about the elders' office, which was unlocked as usual. When he entered, though, he noticed the cabinet in there (which he knew contained the communion wine) was ajar, not latched and locked as usual. Curious, Josh opened it up.

There were a few rows of sacramental wine, accompanied of course by the non-alcoholic variety he and the younger altar boys were allowed. One of the bottles of alcohol -- several, in fact -- were mostly-finished but still held some small amount at the bottom, the deep violet hue tempting young Josh. He did all this work, didn't he? He deserved just a sip! The boy grabbed the silver chalice nearby, old wine dried to bits of it still from earlier that day. He poured the flat remnants of the booze into its cup and raised it to his lips, which were moist pink and trembling with nervousness.  _ No one would find out right? _

Josh raised it to his lips and let it fall back over his tongue -- he immediately gagged, the bitter taste prompting him to spill it out over his plump bottom lip, letting it spatter onto the carpet. "Shit shit shit," the altar boy cursed aloud as he examined the stain on the floor. Could he ignore it? That's when he noticed the stains on his robes as well. He knelt down and started crying, the realization dawning on him that he'd be in even more trouble than initially. His father would be told and that meant another encounter with Dale's belt....

Sobbing and full of adrenaline, Joshua turned to God. He ran to the confession booth, bearing his guilt as he was taught. Aaron leapt as he heard footsteps approaching, but any noise he made went unnoticed. In the dark lighting and shade, he could barely make out the boy's face.

Small hands clasped together and, after a few failed attempts that came out only as high-pitched sobs, Josh began to confess. "God, I-I-I really uh, screwed up." He hiccuped, choking on his own voice. "I wwanted to t-try some wine and uh~" he trailed off again in a pathetic whimper. "Uh, I didn't like it and it kinda fell on the floor and all over my robes.... I just, I don't know what to do, I don't wanna get in trouble--"

"Joshua."

Josh's heart plummeted out of his chest. He thought he had been alone but -- who was that? The voice sounded familiar, but it was now eerily silent. How much time had passed since it boomed out? "... Elder Aaron?"

The man's voice slurred back, "'s right, Josh." There was anger in it.

"W-what are you doing here?"

"I'mlisten-n to your whiny li'l confess'n, what'zit look like?" When the altar boy didn't respond, apparently frozen in fear, Aaron drunkenly flung himself closer to the window, sloppily gripping the wooden screen with his left hand, using the other to down yet more booze. "Now what was'at you were talkin'bout?"

Less audible than the sloshing of the bottle was Josh choking down his sobs. "I-it's nothing really," he lied. "I j-just wanted a taste and..." He realized that it had probably been the elder who left the cabinet open, judging by the bitter breath that reached him from the other compartment. "...the cabinet was just kinda open, for some reason--"

"You're saying I did it?"

The response was sharp and confrontational; Josh didn't want to make the man even more upset. "N-no not at all I just--"

There was rustling and unsteady footprints now from the central compartment and the door swung violently open, making Josh leap from the loud noise. "Oh? Cuzzit soun's like you're sayin' it's MY FAULT you got in there. You gonna tell anyone? You plan'n'a get me in trouble?" A trembling fist gripped the curtain open, casting slightly more light on the boy before him: slender, trembling, wrapped up in his stained robes. He was beautiful.

"No! No I'm not gonna tell anyone I swear, j-j-just help me clean it up I swear," he begged as the man loomed over him, sleek black hair loose from its bun and framing his flushed face. Up close his breath smelled even more strongly of alcohol.

Aaron stared into the boy's dashing brown eyes for a moment, lost in them, trying to read them. "Okay; I'b'lieve you," he said. The child opened his pink mouth to respond in relief, doubtless some spineless thanks, but no words had a chance to escape.

The altar boy's small lips were smothered by the elder's, the bitter taste of wine carried on the man's tongue as it sloppily pushed its way past slightly-parted lips and teeth, filling Joshua's tiny mouth so suddenly and warmly. He grunted in protest, his young hands pressing back against Aaron as the man leaned into him too hard, struggling and failing to push him off. He gagged and choked on the larger tongue, but the writhing of it stirred up some odd pleasure in Josh.

Lips parted again with a sloppy smack, the child's plump lower lip dragged out by the elder's lingering teeth. "You wan'd a taste di'n' ya? Here." He grabbed the front of Josh's robe harshly and tightly, then forced him lower down, so that Aaron towered even further above the boy. He ripped the curtain shut behind them then forced the bottle roughly against Josh's lips, the child choking down about half of it while the rest spilled down his chin. "Don't be  _ wasteful _ now," he scolded, the emphasis coming as he had shoved the bottle deeper into Josh's mouth.

The altar boy choked down mouthfuls of the sacrament, his teeth tingling from the oncoming drunkenness, the fear, and the sharp impacts of the bottle against them. The wine and Aaron's backwash swirled in Josh's stomach.

When the bottle was empty, Elder Aaron placed it behind him. He used that hand to fumble around underneath his robe, producing a crushed and nearly-depleted pack of cigarettes and a generic lighter. As Josh was crushed below him he shouted and begged, but Aaron ignored him. He clumsily slid one out with his lips and tossed the box behind him, the lighter following once the cigarette was ignited.

A cloud of smoke hit Josh in the face, sending him into a coughing fit as Aaron laughed at him.

"Come on," he giggled, "'s not that big'a deal, pussy." There was a mocking glee in his voice. He blew another puff at the kid, and the burnt tip fell down onto the soft skin of his hand.

Josh shrieked, flailing limbs about as his elder strictly held his chest in place. No one would hear him, he realized, but the screaming and crying became louder as the rape escalated. His robe was released so that the freed hand could work its way underneath, giant against Josh's thin torso and waist. Finger's dug into his side, thumb violently resting on tiny one's right nipple, teasing it erect. "What are you doing?" The devout child's voice cracked in terror.

Aaron held the cigarette tight between his lips, ash and embers drifting down and singing skin. The hand he had used for the fag now hitched up the robes and dove down to cup Josh's confused and undeveloped genitals. Elder Aaron fondled them much too roughly, making the boy struggle back and forth. The hand switched from prepubescent to adult, palming it through his pants to get it extra stiff before he pulled it out, thick and throbbing an angry red. He gripped it firmly and rubbed it against the boy's crotch, smearing the outside of his briefs with precum. It felt so good he could feel himself welling up, ready to burst if not for him wanting to savor the opportunity and using the last of his willpower to barely hold back his messy shameful orgasm until penetration, at least.

Inside the dim booth under the eyes of God, the boy was disrobed, the stained white cloth tossed and the ground and smeared with Aaron's heavy footprints. To the boy it was all a drunken blur; smears of colors and shouted insults, distorted by the booze. Josh felt sick to the stomach, unable to coordinate his limbs or thoughts without considerable effort, and so the struggling grew even slower and more pathetic.

"How old're you," Aaron asked.

"Th-thirteen," Josh whimpered.

The response made the elder even harder. "S'you get dressed by yourself now?" The boy nodded in panic, sending his dirty blond hair flying around as he did so, letting the bangs fall down over his eyes and tear-stained glasses. "So your parents won'see this-" a fist plowed its way into the altar boy's soft naked tummy, sending him into a horrible coughing fit as he did everything in his power not to throw up. Elder Aaron cackled at the pain.

As he was turned over, all that escaped young Josh's lips was a meagre and quiet "why." Uncaring hands tugged his underwear down to his knees. "Why," he whimpered. There was the sound of spitting and a slick finger worked its way up the child's hairless taint, coming to rest against his tight asshole where it began to push, making the entrance slick with wine-infused saliva. "Why...."

With just a bit more spit and some impatience, Aaron felt the resistance around his finger suddenly loosening, suddenly embracing his index with a wonderful warm tightness -- so much tighter than any of the whores he had been with. "You know about why Jesus died for us don'you, Joshua? You're suffering like 'e suffered. 'Ya know why? It was for us, Josh, for'r sins. Jesus died so God would forgive us our sins. God forgives me for what I'm doin' to you, just like he's forgiven what you did."

Even through his tears, the child felt relief at being told God forgave him. Maybe he wouldn't even get in trouble if elder Aaron helped. Josh held his objections as the man slid in and out of him, trying to be good for his elder, until the finger reached down into some unknown place. Pleasure tore through Josh's body as his prostate was stimulated for the first time, blending in with the alcohol and arousal to form something even more disgusting. He wondered if he liked it. The internal massage continued for some time as Josh learned to relax his opening, which his violator took as an invitation for another finger. He was stretched and torn, blood coming away on Aaron's knuckles. As the boy agonized over the ecstasy he felt, his body lost even more control, a warm stream of piss working its way down his leg and puddling on the floor.

Aaron uttered some phrase of revulsion that only went half-heard, pushing the discarded robe into the puddle but otherwise ignoring it. "Fucking baby," he spat. Despite his disgust, the man's cock was as hard as it had ever been. He lined it up with the child's compromised rear, slathering another layer of saliva over it. "You're not gonna tell anyone 'bout this right?"

Josh let out a sad whimper and nodded yes. He meant it.

"Good. Cuz God won' forgive you if'ya compromise 'e church," he slurred as he pulled out his thick fingers, offering relief for only a second before he forced his barely-lubed cock into the altar boy, who shuddered and screamed in terror.

"Nononono" he cried, "I'm n-not--" The finger used to open him was pressed against his soft lips, and Aaron hushed forcefully.

Aaron offered some praise now that his libido was finally being satisfied. "Gubboy," he said, obviously more focused on getting the boy better aligned with his thrusts. "Re'mem'er God loves'ou." He was gripping Josh's bony legs with all his strength, barely aware of it, beginning to bruise him -- but only where no one would see. The ash of his cigarette was now landing directly on tender flesh. It was just a stub now, and Aaron pushed the burning filter onto Joshua's back to extinguish it, eliciting cries of pain as he tightened around the godly man's engorged cock.

Josh was barely conscious now, his ass felt like it was being torn apart, and he was assured he was being a good pious boy. Elder Aaron's body heaved against him and shuddered, some curses uttered under his breath, and then the thrusting grew to a close.

The altar boy was made, before leaving, to mop and wipe down the booth, while the elder watched on impatiently. Joshua's father was given some explanation that his son had made an even bigger mess, and so had to stay even later. He was tossed a replacement robe before he left, taken in a silent angry car ride home.

**Author's Note:**

> Certainly something you wouldn't expect a pastor to be capable of,
> 
> Anyways if you like my writing please look at my other work, consider following my twitter @HeartsickHand -- hell, maybe commission me? I'll write anything.


End file.
